Миллионс Найвс
Миллионс Найвс (ミリオンズ・ナイブズ, япн. Mirionzu Naibuzu, англ. Knives Millions) — '' брат-близнец Вэша. Был так же искусственно создан и воспитан на корабле переселенцев, решивший уничтожить человечество, дабы то не уничтожило планету. Безуспешно пытался склонить Вэша на свою сторону. Найвз является главным злодеем аниме и манги. Личность В отличие от игривого и весёлого характера Вэша, Найвс тихий и спокойный. В то время как Вэш может быть эмоциональным и интенсивным, Найвс сдержанный и тихий. Вэш ищет товарищеские отношения как комфорт, тогда как Найвс упивается своим одиночеством. В то время как они были детьми на попечении Ремы Северем, он часто успокаивал своего чувствительного брата-близнеца и ограждал его от злых членов команды, таких как Стив. Как взрослый, Найвс продолжает действовать как старший брат к Вэшу и стремятся отговорить его от базирования его жизни вокруг "идеалистической ерунды", проповедуемой Ремой. Молодой человек, решивший, что люди, отравившие свою родную планету, с легкостью уничтожат и остальные заселенные ими миры. И есть только один верный способ предотвратить это — уничтожить все человечество. Найвс рос своевольным, хоть и замкнутым ребенком. Уже в детстве он вынашивал страшные мысли. Именно он стал причиной крушения корабля переселенцев и гибели его экипажа. Найвс преследовал одну цель – уничтожить человечество и создать более совершенный мир. Часто действует как психопат. Не просто убивает, а играет с жертвами. Найвс знал, что его выслеживает его брат, поэтому превратил это в игру, оставляя для Вэша многочисленные подсказки в местах, где он уничтожал людей. Внешний вид Будучи фактически идентичный по внешности его брату-близнецу, Вэша Урагана , индивидуальность Найвза во многом отличаются. Сюжет Аниме Пятая луна Манга Прошлое Настоящее Спустя многие годы после приземления, два брата встречаются в городе July, Вэш без его левой руки и Найвза в очень критической ситуации. Он медленно восстанавливается в течение времени, и формирует Gung-Ho-Guns, чтобы представлять свои интересы. После того, как он восстановился, он узнаёт, что медленно умирает при использовании своих способностей, он начинает поглощать другие Plants в себя. После слияния с тысячами "Plants", Найвз начинают свой "Ковчег", плавающее судно, разработанное, чтобы оставить людей без всех ресурсов. Поскольку он поглощает все больше "Plants", его Ковчег берет форму разумного организма, способного к защите и, в некоторых случаях, даже телепортируя на короткие расстояния. Вэш и Найвз в конечном счете борются в течение заключительного времени, и после того, как сражение, Найвз спасает Вэша от взрывающегося Ковчега, и в конечном счете исчезают в неизвестном местоположении. Способности и Силы Найвз осознаёт своё происхождение и полномочия лучше чем его брат Вэш, и в результате он знает, как насладиться своей силой и создать оружие, такое как '''Angel Arms. На поверхности они напоминают револьверы Mateba, но специальное ядро власти скрыто выше их баррелей. Эти ядра власти, когда проводящийся в любой из их рук, преобразовывается в очень смертельное оружие. Это может фактически заставить их руки превращаться в миниатюрные версии одного из оружия SEEDS, истинной власти Руки Ангела. Даже при 13 % его максимальной мощности, выстрел из этого оружия катастрофически разрушителен. Найвз - также влиятельный телепат, используя его способность управлять другими "Plants", очевидными в двух ретроспективных кадрах (Ep. 26: "Under the Sky So Blue"): когда он почти заставляет "Plants" воспламениться, чтобы убить людей, и случай, в котором он управляет Рукой Ангела Вэша. Он может также использовать эту власть на людях, очевидных в Эпизоде 17: "Рем Сэверем". В этом эпизоде Найвз убивает членов команды один за другим через манипуляцию и очевидное безумие, от которого члены команды, кажется, страдают. В манге, Рука Ангела - врожденная способность "Plants", и не требует, чтобы револьвер использовался. Власть Найвза проявляется как множество мономолекулярных проводных/чрезвычайно острых лезвий. Кроме того, Найвз далее изучает, как увеличить свою власть, сливаясь с другими "Plants", продемонстрированными в многократных случаях в манге, где он поглощает своих "сестер" в его левую руку, беря их источник энергии в его. Эта власть, однако, включает противный побочный эффект. Используя его власть, части "Plants", которые он поглотил, могут быть замечены. Руки, ноги, и случайное испуганное лицо посмотрели через плащ, который он носит от левого плеча, чтобы сохранять скрытым. Позже он пытается использовать эту способность поглотить его брата, Вэша, но все же он почти подавлен из-за более мощного "потока" Вэша. Оружие Найвса практически идентично оружию Вэша, но цвет его черный, а конец имеет несколько наборов ручек (включая петлю в передней части), которому не хватает главного модернизированного цилиндра, который находился у Вэшу. После слияния с тысячами "Plants" Найвз начинает свой "Ковчег", плавающее судно, которое едет вокруг Планеты Gunsmoke, поглощая почти все заводы на планете. Это приводит к, практически, полному краху человеческой цивилизации на Планете Гансмоук, поскольку города покидают без средств производства воды или еды. Он утверждает, что, когда он уничтожит все "Plants", люди убьют друг друга за ресурсы, таким образом доказывая Вэшу, что это - все человечество- мусор. Поскольку он поглощает все больше "Plants", его Ковчег берет форму разумного организма, способного к защите и, в некоторых случаях, даже телепортируя на короткие расстояния. Цитаты ''„Ты не можешь сделать лучше для всех! Если ты спасёшь бабочку, паук умрёт от голода!“ — к Вэшу.'' ''„— Я хочу тебя спросить: зачем ты сюда пришел?'' — Я не могу жить с мыслю, что остался кому-то должен. — Что за чушь? Животные, когда чуют опасность инстинктивно пускаются в бегство, а твое поведение нелогично. Я даже не решусь назвать его глупым. Люди придумали такие нелепые слова как гуманизм и мораль только потому что очень долго они ошибочно считали себя высшими существами, когда они понимают что существует высшая раса и познают настоящий страх, они бросаются в бегство следую животному инстинкту. — Мышь загнанная в угол нападает на кошку. — Мыши желают быстрей смерти, чтобы избавиться от предсмертной агонии.… Эта граница между жизнью и смертью.… Да, это и есть твоя сущность, сущность животного по имени человек.'“ — Миллионст Найвс и Чепел Эвегрин (перед его смертью). Эпизод 24.'' ''„'— Мразь что рождается, затем чтобы потреблять.… Хм…'“ — Эпизод 24. ''„— Это ты во всем виноват! Это ты убил Рему и всех остальных!!!'' — Даа…. Все было разыграно как по нотам с шиком! Все погибли кроме жалкой горстки трусов которых спасла Рема.'“ — Вэш Ураган и Миллионс Найвс. 'Эпизод 26. Изменение 2384285-rem_with_baby_vash_knives_trigun_maximum_vol6_ch6_17.jpg|Вэш и Найвс младенцы которых кормит Рема 2384284-knives_vash_rem_trigun_maximum_vol14_ch7_19_20.jpg|Чуть старше 556307-trigun_knives0013.jpg|Найвс в аниме будучи ребенком 556248-trigun_knives0046.jpg|Через некоторое время после посадки на Гансмоук 2384229-knives trigun maximum vol6 ch2 10.jpg|Во время своего возрождения Прочее * Given their age at the time, their turning points match up with when most children would be learning basic shapes and colors, appropriate given how their fundamentals were based entirely on what they saw on that ship, much like how humans understanding of shapes is formed by what they see in the beginning and what thoughts come to mind with specific colors. Given what Knives saw and how he was left to brew on it, it is easy to see why he might have developed his violent logic. * Knives has a clear case of an anime version of the 'Brother Complex'. * It is very slightly hinted at that Knives could be the younger of the two. Категория:Злодеи